


Returning Home

by SLUSH_IE



Series: Jam Week 2 [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Jam Week, Jam Week 2, Trans rights, connie being a supportive gf yet again, mtf, trans!nora, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23957602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLUSH_IE/pseuds/SLUSH_IE
Summary: "I can do this.""Youcando this. I love you, okay?""I love you too."
Relationships: Nora Universe/Connie Maheswaran, Steven Universe/Connie Maheswaran
Series: Jam Week 2 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721356
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Returning Home

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a comment I saw on this post: https://www.instagram.com/p/B_aOTLGJnve/

She stepped out of the car, standing on a hill near the edge of Beach City. She hadn't visited in years. Her stomach was fluttering.

"Nora!" She turned around to see her wonderful girlfriend.

"C-Connie," she was engulfed in a hug.

"How've you been?"

Nora shrugged. "It's been okay. Um, where's Dad?"

"He's coming soon. He wanted to let us be alone for a while," Connie smiled.

Connie had been there for Nora since she was a child. Even though they had their ups and downs, Connie had always been home for her. When the gems argued, or she felt down in the dumps, she was there to be by her side.

And when Nora told her she was a girl, Connie immediately respected it. To her, it didn't matter if she was a girl or a boy. She still loved her.

Nora sat down on the grass, Connie copying her movements. "I'm kind of...scared."

Connie nodded and put her head on her partner's shoulder. "I know. It's okay to be scared. Y'know, if they don't accept you, then they don't deserve you. We'll be here, alright?" She pecked her cheek. "You're sure you want to do this?"

Before Nora arrived, Connie and Greg offered to help Nora, but she denied. She wanted to do it herself. She knew it was going to be hard (especially after realizing how hard it was to just come out to her therapist), but she really wanted to try.

Nora nodded. "Y-Yeah. I've been practicing everything I was going to say on the way here," she chuckled nervously. "I can do this. I can do this."

"You _can_ do this. I love you, okay?"

Her eyes filled with hot tears. "I love you too," her voice cracked, and she pulled Connie into another hug. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay to cry," Connie pulled away to caress Nora's face. "It's going to be okay." 

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll make this into a series? Just stuff with Nora?
> 
> ALSO, I'm sorry if this isn't good. I myself am not trans, but like,,,,trans rights


End file.
